


Shiver Shiver

by eggy (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Sam, Enochian, Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Neither Gabe or Sam think its a date but its a date i swear., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Mystery Spot. </p>
<p>Sam is having a hard time dealing with the time loop he's stuck in, but that doesn't mean he's getting any closer to solving it.</p>
<p>WORK WILL BE ORPHANED 4/26/16. </p>
<p>..Feel free to make this your own. Idgaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A swimming pool, goddamnit

Sam bristled as he woke up to that damn song probably for the thousandth time. He hadn't eaten in a while, and had paid for it. Apparently this loop was noticing, as Dexter Hassleback's daughter started giving out cupcakes as well as fliers. He made the mistake of trying one once. Strawberry with pink icing and some sort of sugary pink goo on the inside.

 

It was the fourth Tuesday (excluding the second which really doesn't count seeing as Dean's coffee was poisoned) since he tried the cupcake, or had eaten at all. Yet again morning after morning he woke up as full as he was Monday night, which was about half a year ago. It was a good thing Sam wasn't aging. So physically, Sam was perfectly fine.

 

Mentally? Not so much.

 

One morning he flat out refused to get out of bed, and Dean choked on his toothbrush. How exactly does one choke on their toothbrush?

One day Dean had drowned in a swimming pool. A _swimming pool, goddammit._ Sam had tried so hard to break the loop by changing something, anything. But Sam didn't wake up right after Dean's death.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“No. No. Breathe. Do something. Move, goddamnit. You are _**NOT** dying for real._ ” Sam had tears running down his face and his voice was breaking. He slapped Dean and felt for a pulse and did everything he had ever learned to keep someone alive. He shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Sam was still awake when they zipped up the body bag.

 

Sam was still awake when he went to bed that night.

 

But when he woke up the next morning, it was Tuesday. This was the first Tuesday he could remember being excited for. It was Tuesday. _Thank Jesus and whatever else was up there._ So he screamed. Dean flipped shit but Sam kept screaming, screaming for whatever trapped him in todayland to come out. He didn't expect it to work.

 

“Heyo, Sammich. Whadaya want.”


	2. Sure Wouldn't Hurt his Reputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam growled. Mostly because fuck, he couldn't figure this out sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel about updates twice a week? I mean. I'd love to post only on Tuesdays because duh but I can't wait that long and so far the chapters are super short. I'll try to squeeze a chapter at LEAST every Tuesday.

“Heyo Sammich. Whadaya want.”

Sam growled. _Mostly because fuck, he hadn't figured this out sooner._ Partially because he could _feel_ the tricksters breath on the back of his shoulder, but when he turned around there was no one there. He berated himself for shivering when the voice ghosted across his back yet again, but somehow lower, at the small.

"I want time to pass normally, and _oh, if it isn't too much to ask, I'd like it if my brother could stop dying."_

The trickster laughed "Oh, Sammy, make sure to order something for breakfast tomorrow. I hear the waffles are nice. Don't want you dying on me."  
It was Tuesday morning before Sam had time to process what that could mean. Against all his better judgement, he ordered the waffles. They were sticky and sweet and _revolting._ The trickster must've been trying to kill Sam as well. Sure wouldn't hurt his reputation. A few weeks of Tuesdays passed.

"Hello once again, Sam-a-lam. It seems you've figured out what, hm, _who_ I am." Sam grinned into the holy fire. "Took me long enough, huh." The trickster, hm, _Gabriel_ laughed. "It also seems that you've forgotten that this is my world. My own dimension. My own alternate universe." He leaned close to Sam. "And, unfortunately for you, in my world, I can do whatever the _hell_ I want to." He snapped his fingers and the flame was gone, and as was Dean. Sam didn't have time to think before he was zapped into Tuesday once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see how I made the title fit? I made it work. sorry this is supershort i'm dumb.


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam suddenly came to the realization that archangels were a whole lot more powerful than cute janitors.

Sam didn't have time to think before he was zapped into Tuesday once more.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Sam got up. He was about to murder the people who wrote _that damn song._

 

“Tuesday, pig in a poke?”

“Sam Winchester cries his way through sex.”

 

Rough day. Relatively similar to the almost 200 that had passed previously. Excluding one small detail, strawberry syrup from the guy at the bar.

So Sam waited till the guy finished, followed him outside and pinned him to a fence.The man laughed, morphing into Gabriel. “Well hello to you too, Samsquatch.” Sam smirked. “You goofed up, huh. I was just waiting for it to happen.”Gabriel's grin immediately darkened into a scowl and he not-so-gently flipped Sam around so that _Gabriel_ was in control, pinning Sam to a fence. “I don't know how far you've been looking into this, but I'm trying to get you out of here. I created a gap in time that endlessly spins in circles. Do you have a _ny idea how hard it is_ to screw up Dad's timeline, his universe, just to make my own? I had to pull a _lot_ of strings to get you here in the first place! The syrup and the cupcakes were the _best I've been able to do!_ ” By the time Gabriel had finished, his face was bright red. Sam suddenly came to the realization that archangels were a whole lot more powerful than cute janitors. Shaking the thought away as quickly as it arrived, he glared.  “And how am I supposed to believe that? Why would you go all out on this 'seperate universe' crap you're selling just to take me out of it in a year?” Gabriel counted to ten in his head, willing himself not to explode. Next thing Sam knew, it was Tuesday once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at egg already breaking her own twice a week rule


	4. Old Enochian and Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I, _personally ___, watched your ugly ass _dive head-first out of the womb. ___"

Sam woke up that morning to some old Queen song being played. “Impressive.” He called out to no one in particular. Having mulled it over in his dreams, (Luckily he still had dreams. And sleep. Gabe could've fully cut that out of the loop, and he hadn't. What a kind gesture.) Sam had begun to slightly believe the archangel. Still could've been lying, but whatever.

 

Unfortunately, that music was the only thing in the loop that had changed.

* * *

 

Gabriel took in his surroundings and grinned at the large man in front of him. “Sammoose. Enjoyed the morning tunes?” he asked with a glazed over look of sarcasm. Sam nodded gruffly, and Gabriel winked.“What can I say. I have good taste.” Sam scoffed. “Nah, you could've done better.” He paused in thought. “Bicycle is one of my personal favorites.”

“Well, am I only here for you to critique my music taste or do you actually need me. I see you've given up on the holy fire.” Gabriel nodded at the astray lighter and bottle of holy oil on the floor. “Because you're so helpful. Give me a reason to trust you and I'll start asking questions. Maybe I can get myself out of here.”

 

“A reason to trust me? I've watched you since you were born. I, _personally,_ watched your ugly ass dive _head-first out of the womb._ ” He looked Sam right in the eyes. “Puberty sure was rough, Sammy.” Sam glared . “I bet you liked me better before I shot up and got taller than you.” Gabriel grinned evilly. “Actually, you're better this way, seeing as you've _always been so proportionate_.” Sam stiffened and a purple blush rose in his cheeks.

“Alright, now shut up. How did you stick me in this time loop? We might be able to reverse-” Sam started before he was interrupted by Gabriel. “It was an ancient spell written with Old Enochian. Which you can't reverse, and that's part of why I used it. Because I didn't read the fine print, I didn't realize that in order to break it you'd have to either kill the person in it or kill the person who set the time gap. Unless of course you can get dear old Dad himself to help us, we're both screwed. Now, I've got some _things_ to attend to.” He winked. “I'll see you tomorrow, Sam-a-lam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song? Invisible man. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKdxd718WXg Gabe thought it was funny. Sam did not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKSGIVING HIATUS OFFICIALLY OVER SORRYSORRYSORRY DONT HATE ME

“I'll see you tomorrow, Sam-a-lam.”

* * *

 

Sam stiffened, waking up to no music. Dean was lacing his boots on the next bed, holding a paper bag that smelled suspiciously delicious.

"Thought you'd never wake up. Brought us some breakfast from the diner next door."

"Did you get me any hashbrowns?" Sam didn't think about how these were the first words he said upon waking.

"Duh." Dean snickered, tossing Sam a small bag that had two hashbrowns inside.

As Dean bit into his own sandwich, he suddenly froze. Solid. "Dean? You okay?" Nothing. Then Gabriel showed up, looking awful. Dark circles around his eyes, messy hair, thinner than Sam remembered. "Why's Dean-"

"Solid? That's as far as I got fixing things. Do I get a break now?" He glared, flopping himself on Sam's ignored bed. "What do you mean, 'thats as far as I got'?" I've been in here for a year. A whole year. You've had a year to get me out and this is all you could do?" That was a bad choice of words, and Gabe lit up with anger. "I wasn't trying to get you out until about two months, Sam." His voice was eerily calm. But then he blew up. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to mess with Dad's timeline? I stuck you here when his guard was down, Sam! He won't take his eyes off of me now, says this is 'my creation', and now I have to deal with it 'just like he has to deal with his.' It may have only been two months for you, but have you ever stopped to wonder how long you're out in between days? I've been working a whole lot longer than you think! You can't just assume things when you're dealing with  _God, Archangels, time, and everything else you can't understand, Sam._ " Gabriel started to storm away, ignoring Sam's remorseful look. "Gabe, wait." Sam recoiled, immediately recognizing what he had just said.

...

Gabriel turned around abruptly.

"'Gabe'?" He glared, turning red with anger.

"'Gabe'?!" He cracked his knuckles, turning back around so he couldn't see Sam.

Sam couldn't see his face, but he could see Gabriel attempting to breathe deeply. He opened his mouth to apologize. "No, Sam. Don't say another word." He snapped his fingers and left, leaving Sam alone with a frozen Dean and a pile of greasy breakfast foods.


	6. Like a Mantra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still freezes, and Gabriel just wants to sleep. Or is it Gabe now?

So, on and on this went. Sam would wake up, Dean would freeze, Sam would fall asleep.

Over and over. For what would have been a week, if Sam was ever awake for more than an hour.

 

"Gabriel?"

 

"Are you still there?"  
  


"I'm sorry."

 

Sam would repeat these over and over, like a mantra. Sometimes it calmed him down, and sometimes he screamed it at the top of his lungs.

 

And then, one day, Gabriel came back, planting headfirst into Sam's bed, looking the worst Sam had ever seen of him.  
  
"Would you quit with the praying and just let me sleep for a while? I've been working, but, with your neverending prayers, I only just got enough time alone to replenish my grace enough to tell you that yes, I'm still trying to get your righteous ass out of here."

Sam nodded. Several hour-days passed before Gabriel got out of Sam's bed.

  
Seeing as Sam still woke up in that bed, mornings were pretty weird.


	7. Coffee Cups and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I figured Dean's hashbrowns would be cold by now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, finally breaking the indefinite hiatus! Aren't you proud of me? 
> 
> As for why it is FEBRUARY and i'm JUST NOW UPDATING, shit happens. That is all I have to say for myself.

Covered in sweat that wasn't entirely his, Sam sat up, unhooking the heavy arm that sat on his waist. Rolling his eyes at the archangel and ignoring Dean, who was still playing like a broken record, Sam hopped in the shower.

Minutes later, he returned to a sleepy archangel staring half-lidded at Dean.

"Go back to sleep." Sam whispered. The archangel looked ready to protest but silently laid pliant as strong hands pushed him down back onto the rumpled bed sheets. By the work of none other than the archangel himself, Dean continued to repeat himself. Sam shot out a silent prayer as he realized that he wouldn't be going back to bed.

So he left.

Returning later, he noticed a solemn (and awake) Gabriel staring into outer space. Hearing the door open and shut, said angel directed his attention towards Sam.

"What's all this, Sammoose?" he asked, gesturing to the measly paper bags and coffee tray in Sam's arms. "An apology." He dumped the bags on the creaky motel table and held a disposable coffee cup to Gabriel who sipped it slowly. "Not my favorite, but better than nothing. What brought on this apology?"

"I figured Dean's hash browns would be cold by now." And that was how time passed. Sam busied himself any way he could, and Gabriel stared off into space. A lot. Sam didn't have the heart to feel anything other than guilt knowing that that meant Gabriel didn't have enough Grace to take his vessel along.


	8. Didn't Bother to Correct Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the babe who inspired me to not forget this story forever. I'd reply to your comment, but Ao3 won't let me! :(
> 
> More to come, hopefully I'll get another stub like this here one posted today.

Sam snapped his fingers. Gabriel blinked back into the present and nodded.

Sam looked at Gabriel like he expected a response. A response to what?

"Whats going on?"

Gabriel glared pointedly, sleep showing in his eyes.

"That's all you got me here to say? Traveling takes a while, you know." He shook his head. "Might as well eat something." Gabriel stood up, yawning, and headed to the fridge.The normal sized fridge. He wasn't in an overnight hotel anymore. Gabriel turned around, taking in his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Sam snuffled a laugh. "Bobby's house. A whole lot cheaper than a motel."

"And how did you get me here?"

Sam shrugged. "I had to gag Dean so he'd shut up, but I just closed your eyes and carried you to the impala. Girl at the desk thought it was cute that I didn't have the heart to wake up my 'boyfriend'." _I didn't bother to correct her. It was easier to go along with it._ Sam added in his head.

Instead of making a snarky joke, Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm beat. Where can I sleep?"

"Across the hall, second door to the right. Hope you don't mind bunking with me. The other option was to nightmare about hashbrowns."


	9. apology

God, you guys, I'm so sorry. I know there are like. Ten people that follow this story. 

I'm going to delete this tomorrow, because I hate it with a fiery passion that exceeds my grandfather when talking about politics. 

I just didn't wanna like. SURPRISE I'M LEAVING 4EVER

Because I don't do that. 

But I really hate this story, and I have no idea how to keep going. Don't hate me.

I've got a dean/gabriel oneshot in the works, and if thats your thing, keep checking my page!


End file.
